


Harsh Reality

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [34]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel is determined to shut down the XSU's plan here in time line four
Series: Journey Through Time [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Harsh Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Harsh Reality

She stood up as their guards arrived. She wasn’t surprised they were the ones chosen and a quick scan showed them that history might repeat itself if she didn’t disillusion them of it right now. “Your plan won’t work XSU.” She saw them start at her statement. “All you’d do is create another alternate time line it wouldn’t affect your own past unless you managed to it just right and create a time jolt that would still leave this future around you’d just end up in a different one.” She could sense the shock of those four members and just confusion from this Bishop.

“I’m sorry to have to break it to you all but you won’t be using us as a bridge to the past I’ll sever any link you attempt to create.” She felt it then a slight challenging scan from Fixx so she let her full power show just for a second and Fixx stepped back in fear. She had already discussed it with Nate and he was going to play his telepathy low key and watch for anything she missed. “I’ll leave you to explain to your Brother Shard.” 

She walked out of the room then leaving their body guards to discuss things. She was a bit annoyed that they were being kept basically under house arrest but she understood why. The people of this world idolized the X-men and their presence could cause some broken dreams. She saw Chad sitting there looking confused. “Are you all right Chad,” she said as gently as she could. “I wish you hadn’t got dragged along with us.” She wasn’t sure if he was the real Chad or just one of Jamie’s duplicates that had come with them. He didn’t seem to want to say so she respected his privacy and stayed out of his head.

“I’ll get used to it,” he said looking really down. “I just miss my family, friends and girlfriend.” He said walking away. She didn’t follow him she had a feeling that life was only going to get harder for that young man and she found herself wondering who would get dragged along out of this time line which was another Harsh reality she had to share with their body guards.

The End.


End file.
